Rodzina Landgraab
jedna z najpotężniejszych rodzin występujących w sadze The Sims (spotkamy ich w The Sims 2: Własny biznes, The Sims 3, The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże, The Sims 3: Skok w przyszłość, The Sims Średniowiecze: Piraci i bogaci, The Sims 4 oraz wersjach konsolowych: The Sims, The Sims: Bustin' Out). Bogata i znana, od dawna odgrywa znaczną rolę w każdej z wymienionych gier. Członkowie rodu Zasadniczo członków rodziny można podzielić ze względu na miasto, z którego pochodzą: Champs Les Sims we Francji: * Admirał Landgraab. * Francois Landgraab (znany też jako Francois Lambert) Sunset Valley: * Kermit Landgraab, * Kitty Landgraab, * Chester Landgraab, * Queenie Landgraab, * Danuta Landgraab, * Ireneusz Landgraab, * Malcolm Landgraab. SimValley: * Mirosław Landgraab III, * Mom Landgraab, * Dudley Landgraab, * Mimi Landgraab. Księżycowe Jeziora: * Christina Landgraab, * Chris Landgraab, * Chrissie Landgraab, * Christa Landgraab, * Posie Landgraab. Lazurowa Promenada: * Mirosław Landgraab I (obecność domniemana), * Mirosław Landgraab II, * Mariola Landgraab, * Bernard Światowiec, * Wirginia Światowiec, * Mirosław Landgraab III, * Małgorzata Landgraab, * Mirosław Landgraab IV. [[Roaring Heights|'Roaring Heights']]: * Malcolm Landgraab [[Beacon Bay|'Beacon Bay:']] * Bambi Landgraab, * Malcolm Landgraab (II) (Nintendo DS). Moonlight Bay: * Malcolm Landgraab, * Adrien Landgraab, * Hannelore Landgraab. Kupczyce (The Sims Średniowiecze) * Demetriusz Landgraab (Lord Gildii), * Dacjan Landgraab (Następca tronu). Oasis Landing * Gregory Landgraab * Cheryl Landgraab * Timothy Landgraab * Lara Landgraab * Model U (Plumbot) Północna Grota * Todd Landgraab Simowie pojawiający się w okazjach: * Michalina Landgraab, * Grzegorz Landgraab, * Magnus Landgraab, * Francois Landgraab. Czyli razem około 42 simów i jeden Plumbot. m.jpg|Młody Mirosław IV nad grobami swoich rodziców mirosław.jpg|Tajemnicze zdjęcie z albumu Mirosława IV 4sims.gif|Drzewo genealogiczne Landgraabów w różnych grach (nie uwzględniono Średniowiecza ani The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże) Historia rodziny The Sims thumb|200px|right|Landgraabowie w strojach wizytowych Pierwszych informacji o Landgraabach dostarcza nam gra The Sims: Wakacje. Prawdopodobnym założycielem Wyspy Wakacyjnej miałbyć Admirał Landgraab. W trybie kupowania można nabyć jego portret. Niektóre teorie sugerują, że jeszcze przed Admirałem żył Grzegorz i to on zdobył dla Landgraabów majątek i nieśmiertelną chwałę, ale ta informacja nie jest potwierdzona. Sporny pozostaje fakt, czy żył on przed czy po Admirale. Geneza W historii Landgraabów rozróżniamy dwa okresy: magnacki i współczesny. Przedstawicielami pierwszego są Admirał, Grzegorz, Demetriusz i Dacjan. Pierwszy z nich to szlachcic działający we Francji. Nie był wówczas jedynym Landgraabem, ale nie zostawił potomka, choć linię francuską reprezentuje jeszcze Francois. W grze nie poznajemy żadnych innych magnatów, ale ród ten musiał liczyć się na świecie. Zresztą nazwa 'Landgraab' pochodzi z czasów szlacheckich - od 'landgraf', czyli arcyhrabia/wiceksiążę w Cesarstwie Niemieckim albo 'land-grab' od grabienia, zajmowania landów, czyli ziem (niekoniecznie drogą wojny, częściej pokojowo jako przyjaciele władcy). The Sims 2 i The Sims 3 Do zwrotu, który doprowadził ród do dzisiejszego kształtu, doszło za czasów zarządzania Kermita i Kitty. Landgraabowie nie byli już zarządcami ziem, tylko rekinami biznesu. Kermit z SimCity to współzałożyciel Sunset Valley. Podaje się w wątpliwość fakt, czy Mirosław I był właśnie jego synem. Postać, owiana tajemnicą, nie występuje w żadnej części gry. Z kolei jego następca - Mirosław II zamienił wioskę o nazwie Lazurowa Promenada w ośrodek biznesu. Mirosław III, żeniąc się z Małgorzatą Światowiec, włączył do rodu jej rodziców o niejednoznacznym nazwisku w wersji angielskiej - Buckingham. Kolejni następcy, z Mirosławem Landgraabem IV na czele, do maksimum wykorzystali podstawy stworzone przez przodków w Lazurowej Promenadzie. W Sunset Valley Landgraabowie, reprezentowani kolejno przez pary: Chestera i Quenie, Danutę i Ireneusza oraz Malcolma i Hannelore wygrali rywalizację z rodem Alto, także dzięki pomocy Ćwirów, współzałożycieli Sunset Valley. Historia Landgraabów jest ściśle związana z rodem Ćwirów, z którymi pośrednio rywalizowali. Sami członkowie rodu nie mieli wątpliwości - są lepsi, bo połączyli tradycjonalizm z nowoczesnością. Uważają, że Ćwirowie są staroświeccy i kapitalizm ich przerasta. Księżycowe Jeziora Wnioskując z opisu miasta, akcja gry toczy się tu dużo później, po wydarzeniach z trzeciej, a nawet drugiej części gry. Na miejskim cmentarzu znajduje się tajemniczy grób Possie Landgraab. Nie jest ona uwzględniona w drzewie genealogicznym żyjących Simów z rodziny. Nie wiadomo także, jakie relacje łączą żyjącą Christinę Landgraab z postaciami znanymi z Sunset Valley. Wiemy jedynie, iż Christina to słynna naukowiec zajmująca stanowisko tajnego badacza, ósme w karierze naukowej. Dzięki swym zaawansowanym naukowym umiejętnościom, zdołała stworzyć troje dzieci - klonów własnej osoby, zbliżone wyglądem i cechami. Jej dorosły syn, Chris, to liczący głosy w karierze politycznej. Christa i Chrissie są jeszcze nastolatkami. The Sims 4 Landgraabowie powracają. Wciąż są najbogatszą rodziną i twardo stoją na swoim w Oazie Zdrój. Przywróciliśmy Malcolma w jego trudnych latach nastoletnich, włącznie z paskudnym charakterem snoba. Ireneusz stara się być dobrym ojcem, jakiego potrzebuje Malcolm. Czy jednak intrygantka Danuta sprowadzi Malcolma na mroczną drogę? Inni Landgraabowie W grze pojawiają się postaci związane z Landgraabami, a szczególnie z rodziną z nimi spowinowaconą. Mamy tu do czynienia z innymi Simami o nazwisku Światowiec - studentami Wiktorem i Bazylim. Znane są przypadki samoistnego pojawienia się Sima o nazwisku Landgraab, ale w TS3 nie jest to postrzegane jako błąd wewnętrzny. Jeśli pracujemy w karierze gastronomicznej na stanowisku sprzedawca jedzenia na wynos wyskakuje komunikat, że zostało się samemu, a w mikrofonie słychać Mietka Landgraaba (twój Sim rozpoznaje go po głosie), bogatego, wrednego dzieciaka z jego bandą, którzy lubią robić głupie żarty zamawiając jedzenie, później za nie nie płacąc. Wtedy możemy dać mu nauczkę: bierze się puste pudełka i zepsute jedzenie (wtedy się już nie pojawi i dostaniemy jeden punkt kreatywności) lub zrobić zamówienie. Kontrowersje W angielskiej wersji The Sims Mirosław to Malcolm, dlatego istnieją wątpliwości, czy Malcolm z SimValley to ta sama osoba, co Malcolm z Sunset Valley. Gdyby jednak tak było, to Landgraabowie wygaśliby w Sunset Valley. Raczej nie powtórzono jednak błędu jak z rodziną Ćwir, którą grając w TS3, dla zachowania historii powinniśmy wyprowadzić z Sunset Valley. Polskie tłumaczenie przesądza, iż był to Mirosław III. Problem stanowi też fakt, że od Kermita do Mirosława IV mamy pięć pokoleń, a od Wiktora Ćwira do Aleksandra tylko cztery. Świadczy to o tym, że Kermit nie był już młody, gdy wszedł do spółki z Wiktorem. Musiał być bogatszy, skoro stał się fundatorem miasta, które w istocie zostało własnością państwa, w którym leżało. Prawdopobnie Sunset Valley upadło. Landgraab Enterprises Osoby związane z rodziną * Sebastian Pocisk - księgowy Grzegorza Landgraaba, "wtajemniczony" w sprawy rodziny. * Willard Leroo - zarządca ziem i majątku Admirała Landgraaba, przez lata zamieszkiwał legendarną Szopę Zarządcy i spisał dziennik o ogromnej wartości historycznej. * Colette Bonnet - córka Willarda, przechowuje klucz do dziennika, jedyna mieszkająca w Champs Les Sims osoba związana z familią. * Albert Foucher - znany kryptolog z Champs Les Sims, łamacz kodów Jamesa Vaughana i Admirała Landgraaba, pomocnik w dochodzeniu Francoisa Lamberta. * Nick & Vita Alto - zaciekli wrogowie Ireneusza i Danuty w Sunset Valley. * Anastazja Nectaux - bizneswomen z branży Admirała; wytwórczymi nektaru (została porwana przez Landgraaba). * Jean Nectaux - wytwórca najlepszego nektaru na świecie, domniemany ojciec Anastazji. * Francois Lambert - historyk Champs Les Sims, w tym rodziny Ladndgraabów. * James Vaughan - poszukiwacz przygód, oponent Admirała. * Johnny Zest - został wydziedziczony przez rodzinę Landgraabów, gdy porzucił szkołę. Teraz ma nadzieję, że uda mu się samodzielnie zdobyć sławę i fortunę jako artysta komediowy. Odebrał już gorzką nauczkę - kiedy Landgraabowie chcą kogoś ukarać, to idą na całość! Johnny mieszka w przyczepie. Ma atrakcyjny wygląd Landgraabów, ale brakuje mu ich nazwiska i pieniędzy. Czy dotrze na szczyt, by pokazać mamie i tacie, że daje sobie radę? * Straszna Kapitan Klarysa Mroczna Fala &'' Mgiełka Mroczna Fala '- wrogowie Landgraadów już z czasów średniowiecza, później Mgiełka zostaje nową członkinią rodu Landgraabów, wychodząc za Dacjana. Wymowa nazwisk Landgraab i Lambert sugeruje, iż Francois z okazji kulinarnej oraz ten mieszkający w Champs Les Sims to ta sama osoba. Nie jest przypadkiem, iż to on pojawia się w czasie wypełniania wakacyjnej okazji związanej z Cheateau du Landgraab i jednym z największych z rodu - Admirałem. Jako marnotrawca rodowej potęgi mógł zmienić nazwisko, które nosi również jego jedyna córka - Jeannine. Dom, pieniądze i biznes * W '''Lazurowej Promenadzie Landgraabowie mają jedynie 28000$ w funduszach rodziny, ale aż 150000$ ulokowali w nieruchomościach: Supercentrum Elektroniczne i Klub "Piekiełko". Kiedyś byli właścicielami Biura Nieruchomości Lazurowej Promenady, ale dziś każdy może wziąć je w swoje ręce. Ich dom znajduje się przy ulicy Gondoli 74 i jest wyceniany na około 175000$. Mirosław Landgraab IV odziedziczył cały ten majątek, a "zbudował" niemal od początku jego dziadek Mirosław II. * W Księżycowych Jeziorach 'rodzina mieszka przy Alei Asteroid 139 w domu wartym około 130000$. W funduszach rodziny ulokowała jedynie 10000$. * W 'Champs Les Sims stoi zabytkowy i tajemniczy dwór Chateau du Landgraab, należący niegdyś i zbudowany przez Admirała. Po jego śmierci stał się własnością miasta i jest on aktualnie atrakcją turystyczną jako widowiskowy grobowiec. Jego szacunkowa wartość to 478000$. Zamknięty "szczelniej niż grób Napoleona" jest wyzwaniem dla badaczy - podróżników. Stoi przy Szosie Kwiatowej 100. * W Sunset Valley rodzina ma 75000$, wspaniałą posiadłość przy Zaułku Letniego Wzgórza 10 oraz Ośrodek Naukowy Korporacji Landgraaba. W The Sims 3: Kariera pojawia się Komis "Sprzedaj i zamień u Landgraaba", który można dodać do Sunset Valley i Riverview, ale de facto rodzina nie jest właścicielem ani komisu, (można go kupić za ponad 80000$), ani też ośrodka naukowego (wartego 140000$). Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że opcja pojawia się dopiero po kilku aktualizacjach gry/dodatku The Sims 3: Kariera. * Z jednej z przygód wakacyjnych w [[The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże|'Al Simharze']] możemy się dowiedzieć o tym, że rodzina Landgraab to tajni przywódcy firmy MorcuCorp, która ze względu na prowadzone badania na terenie miasta, cieszy się złą sławą. * W Bridgeport występują Morski Ośrodek Naukowy Korporacji Landgraaba oraz jak w każdym mieście The Sims 3 (za wyjątkiem Twinbrook) Komis "Sprzedaj i Zamień u Landgraaba". Galeria posiadłości Landgraabów Screenshot-816.jpg|Sunset Valley - Zaułek Letniego Wzgórza 10 Landgraab_Dom.jpg|Champs Les Sims - Szosa Kwiatowa 100 Sdfg.jpg|Lazurowa Promeneda - ul. Gondoli 74 Ulica Landgraaba W Sunset Valley występuje ulica Landgraaba. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż rodzina sfinansowała budowę miasta. Landgraabowie sami nie zamieszkali przy "własnej" ulicy, a także oczywiście nie są jej formalnymi właścicielami thumb|Ulica Landgraaba Ciekawostki * Polscy tłumacze zamienili oryginalną nazwę Landgraab Industries na Landgraab Enterprises. * W Lazurowej Promenadzie wszyscy Landgraabowie mają aspirację życiową pogoń za bogactwem, za wyjątkiem Bernarda Światowca, ktory ma pragnienie zdobywania wiedzy. * Tradycyjnie większość Landgraabów ma włosy w kolorze blond. * W The Sims Średniowiecze Piraci i Bogaci w misji Rozjemca i misjach po stronie Kupczyc pojawia się Lord Gildii Demetriusz Landgraab i jego syn Następca Tronu Dacjan Landgraab, co świadczy o średniowiecznym, szlacheckim rodowodzie familii oraz jej władzy nad państwem Kupczyce. * Tajne stowarzyszenie studenckie w dodatku The Sims 2: Na studiach nosi nazwę rodziny. * Na jednym ze zdjęć zamieszczonych w albumie Mirosława IV widać, jak całuje się on w jacuzzi z jakąś rudą simką. Może to być Nina Kaliente, wskazuje na to między innymi kostium kąpielowy, kolor włosów i to, że Nina ma pragnienie romansowania. * W The Sims 3 rodzina nazywa się Landgrabowie. Zobacz też * Lazurowa Promenada * Sunset Valley * Rodzina Alto * Champs Les Sims Kategoria:Rodziny Kategoria:Rodzina Landgraab Kategoria:Rodziny z Sunset Valley Kategoria:Rodziny z Champs Les Sims Kategoria:Rodziny z Lazurowej Promenady Kategoria:Rodziny z Oazy Zdrój Kategoria:Rodziny z Księżycowych Jezior Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Rodziny w The Sims 4 fr:Famille Plènozas en:Landgraab family Landgraabowie